Mouthful of Lies
by ChErRyLoVeR147
Summary: Ryoma was returning to Japan to tell Sakuno something and the first of April was the perfect day to tell what he needed to say. RyoSaku. RxR


**A/N: Yay! I found time to write or rather I really need to write a story to let you know I'm still alive lol. Sorry for not updating my other stories because I'm such a lazy person! I'm so sorry! Anyway, I hope you like this April Fools' fic of mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT and some ideas in this fic came from a one shot manga about April Fools. **

* * *

**Mouthful of Lies**

"_Sakuno-chan! Let's hang out at Kawamura sushi this Saturday! The senpai-tachi are coming as well." _

Sakuno had to distance her ear away from her phone as Tomoka's booming voice was heard.

"Sure thing. But uhm, isn't Saturday…." Sakuno trailed off.

Saturday, March 31. The day HE returns from America.

"_Yeah that's right. This outing also serves as a welcoming celebration for him. Aren't you excited? We finally get to meet Ryoma-sama again!" _

Sakuno walked to her bed and sat down. She glanced at the red racket leaning on the corner of her room. Holding the phone with both hands, she smiled and said,

"I can't wait to see him again."

~xoxoxoxo~

The gang met up at Kawamura sushi and decided who will go fetch Ryoma at the airport. Everyone wanted to come and no one wanted to back out from fetching Ryoma. It clearly shows that everyone already missed the little brat. Sakuno smiled at the scene. It has been a while since they all met up like this. It's all thanks to Ryoma coming back. While she reminisces the happy times she spent with them, she snapped out of them quickly when she noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"Uhm, w-what is it?" Sakuno timidly asked as she slowly touched her cheek to see if something's on it or something.

"It's decided then! Ryuzaki-chan will be the only one who'll fetch ochibi!" Eiji answered happily.

Sakuno widened her eyes.

"ME? And the only one? I can't do it alone. I'll get lost." Sakuno reasoned as she waved both of her hands in the air.

"It's fine. It's fine! Just use your cell to call Echizen when you get lost. You know his number right?" Momo grinned.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno looked around frantically.

'_Where was the arrivals lobby again?' _Sakuno thought.

In the end, she came. She doesn't dare reason with her senpai-tachi since one, it will be impossible as they can be very persuasive and two, they will do anything to get their plan into action.

Sakuno sighed. This is just like what happened last time. She was called by Ryoma that time to fetch him from the airport when he was returning to participate in the U-17 camp. Sakuno smiled at the memory. She doesn't know the reason why he asked her out of all people to meet him at the airport. Rather, she doesn't understand everything behind Ryoma's actions towards her. Maybe, just maybe….

Sakuno shook her head.

'_Now's not the time to reminisce. I have to look for Ryoma-kun!' _Sakuno thought as she looked around and read the signs at the airport.

"You still have NO sense of direction."

Sakuno flinched.

That mocking way of speaking, the tone of his voice, it was that one guy who never fails to find her wherever she is. It's just like that time when Ryoma returned for the U-17 camp.

Sakuno turned around and blushed. She bowed her head and apologized,

"I'm sorry. I was the one supposed to fetch you but it became the other way around."

Ryoma sighed and said, "Isn't there something more important for you to say first?"

Sakuno blinked. She thought about what he could possibly mean then after a while, she learned what it meant.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Ryoma-kun and…" Sakuno paused then smiled.

"Welcome back!"

~xoxoxoxo~

It was a very fun and exciting celebration. The senpai-tachi still acts the way they were before. Momo and Eiji fooling around, Oishi trying to stop them, Tezuka getting a migraine over them, Fuji and Kawamura just chatting at the table, sudden fights between Kaidoh and Momo and sometimes, Ryoma and Kaidoh gets into a glaring contest over one piece of sushi.

It was a very fun day until…

Inui whipped out his drinks.

Sakuno laughed at the scene the senpai-tachi were making. Suddenly, Ryoma stood and went outside. No one noticed him leave except for Sakuno. Curious, she followed him.

The outside was a starry night. They already spent the whole day celebrating. The noise the senpai-tachi makes were so loud that even if they were already outside, they can still hear it loud and clear. Sakuno looked aside and saw Ryoma leaning on the wall next to the door.

"What are you doing here outside, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. She leaned her back on the wall next to Ryoma as she spoke.

"Just getting some fresh air." Ryoma answered.

Silence followed as the two just watched the stars above them. Sakuno then noticed Ryoma looking at his phone for awhile then continued watching the stars. She thought that he might be bored already and thought of a topic to talk about.

She then thought of something. The many questions she wanted to ask Ryoma.

Sakuno blushed slightly and looked down.

"Aren't you cold?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

Sakuno looked up at him and shook her head, "I'm fine."

Despite what she answered, Ryoma took off his jacket and offered it to her. Sakuno blushed and took the jacket from his hands and wore it around her shoulders.

"Ryoma-kun, there's something I've been meaning to ask." Sakuno started.

"What is it?"

"How did you find me earlier? Rather, how do you know I was the one meeting up with you?" Sakuno asked with a huge blush on her face.

Ryoma looked at her for a second then back at the stars and answered, "It was already late and I thought that the senpai-tachi were just making a prank that someone would fetch me until I received a call that you were coming. Knowing you, I figured you just got lost…."

"So I came looking for you." Ryoma finished while looking straight into Sakuno's eyes.

Sakuno blushed hard at this and looked away.

"Th-Then one more thing, why did you give me your racket?"

That question caught Ryoma off guard. She didn't expect her to suddenly ask about that after the time from that event had already long passed.

"You should know the answer to your question well by yourself." Ryoma said as he took a look at his phone once again.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Sakuno asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Anyway, don't you know what day it is today?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

"March 31?" Sakuno answered with a questioningly look.

'_Just what is Ryoma-kun thinking about now?' _She thought.

"Check your phone."

Sakuno blinked but decided to do so and when she looked, it was already April 1, 12:02. She didn't notice that it was this late already.

"Do you know what happens at the first day of April?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked up and thought for a moment then answered, "April Fools' Day right?"

Ryoma nodded and said, "Yeah."

Then there was silence.

It was only for a minute since Ryoma began to speak again.

"When I left Japan for the States, I wasn't sad at all. I wasn't sad that I won't be able to see you again."

"Eh?"

"I didn't really miss you at all. I never thought of you for a single day. I never planned to give you my racket so that you would think of me when you see it. The letters you sent me were very annoying. I hated receiving letters from you. The bento you make doesn't taste good as well. I wasn't hurt at all that you smiled at that stupid jungle boy when he complimented your cooking. I never really cared that I was your inspiration in playing tennis. I didn't like it when you drew my face on your tennis ball. It bothered me when I missed my match because you gave me the wrong directions. You were really a bother when you come late for our meetings. I didn't want to see you so much that's why I called you to fetch me at the airport for the U-17 camp. Lastly…"

Ryoma paused and looked straight into Sakuno's eyes. They were facing each other and he then added,

"I really hated you since the beginning."

Sakuno stood there in shock. Slowly, a blush formed on her cheeks and she smiled. She then answered with a chuckle,

"I hate you as well, Ryoma-kun."

Under the starry sky at April Fools' Day, Ryoma and Sakuno hugged each other forgetting the noise the restaurant inside was causing and everything around them and just enjoyed each others' company.

**End of Story**


End file.
